The Best of Times and the Worst Of Times
by FanficFemale
Summary: Yusei Fudo was the best duelist in Neo Domino. Judai Yuki was the best duelist in the Satellite. Yugi Muto was the best duelist in both. Yet no one knew of their secret goal, of their true feelings and of the fact that none of this should have happened.
1. Starting Off the New Year…with Yusei

**A/N: First off Happy New Year to everyone! **

**Ok, so this idea kind of popped into my head when I watched the hilarious 10****th**** Anniversary Abridged Trailer on YouTube. So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Yugioh, GX, and/or 5D.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Talking with spirits"**

"_**Talking mentally with spirits"**_

**Starting Off the New Year…with Yusei**

The crowd was roaring with excitement as they were watching the final match of the special New Year Eve dueling tournament that took place every year in Neo Domino. The last match was a Riding Duel between the final challenger Sherry Leblance and the city champion Yusei Fudo.

Currently Sherry had sixteen hundred life points, six speed counters, four cards in her hand, and Centaurumina out on the field. She had just declared an attack on Yusei with Centaurumina making a huge dent in his life points before ending her turn. Yusei now had six hundred life points; three speed counters, three cards in his hand and had Road Runner on the field.

"_In her next turn she'll be able to attack again with Centaurumina and finish off my life points,"_ thought Yusei as he took a look at the field before glancing down at his deck.

"_However, I know you all won't let me down!"_ he mentally proclaimed before drawing a card from his deck.

A slight smirk briefly formed on his lips when he saw the card he drew, knowing that it was the exact card that he needed.

"I summon Turbo Synchron to the field!" Yusei stated as the monster appeared on the field.

"Next I play the speed spell Synchro Defuse allowing me to take control of Centaurumina for this turn!" proclaimed Yusei playing said card on the field causing his speed counters to go down to one and bringing Centaurumina from Sherry's side of the field to Yusei's.

"_Centaurumina's effect works on traps…not spells." _mentally confirmed Sherry as realization dawned on her face.

"Now I'll tune Centaurumina with Road Runner and Turbo Synchron! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star and become the path its light shines upon! Stardust Dragon!" announced Yusei as the three monsters disappeared and the enormous dragon made its appearance onto the field.

"_So that's the legendary Stardust Dragon,"_ Sherry thought in awe, gazing at the stunning creature before her until she heard Yusei.

"Go Stardust Dragon! Attack her directly with Shooting Sonic!" he instructed to his monster before it flew higher and launched its attack.

The powerful attack had hit Sherry head on causing her life points to go down to zero and Yusei the victor of the duel.

"_He really is something. Not only did he manage to avoid my monster's effect but he used my own monster against me to win,"_ contemplated Sherry, looking at Yusei with admiration.

"The winner and still champion, Fudo Yusei!" excitingly announced the MC, causing load applause and cheers to erupt from the audience.

With the match over both duelists had left the arena and headed backstage. Once backstage, Yusei took off his helmet and got off his D-Wheel. He immediately started inspecting the D-Wheel to make sure no major malfunctions had been done during any of the duels. After his third look over he was finally sure that there had been no internal damage done to his bike. Yusei was getting ready to get back on his bike and leave, but hearing a familiar voice had stopped him.

"Congratulations Yusei," replied Sherry coming over to him before bringing forth her hand for him to shake.

"Thanks," Yusei passively said as he shook her hand.

"You really are as good as they say," she complimented before they both let go of each other's hand.

"You were pretty good your…Ahh!" suddenly screamed Yusei as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"_It's happening again, that means Sherry…"_

However Yusei couldn't finish that thought as the pain was too much for him to make any more coherent thoughts. Sherry instantly grew worried when she saw the painful expression on his face with his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to ease the pain. Seeing that he was losing his stamina, she quickly moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist to keep him from stumbling. She was just about to get him some help until she noticed that the hurt had directly disappeared from his face. The instant recovery had completely surprised her, making her stare at Yusei in wonder.

"Sherry, you can let go now," said an amused Yusei, bringing her out of her trace and a small blush to her cheeks.

"Right," she muttered, swiftly removing her arms from his waist.

Now released from her held Yusei walked over to his D-Wheel and put his helmet back on.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Sherry with concern, not liking the fact that he was planning on leaving so quickly after his little episode.

"I'm fine, it was just another one of my headaches that's all," he told her as though it was nothing at all.

Sherry was taken aback when she heard this. It was common knowledge that Yusei had been getting random and frequent headaches for at least a year now, yet she didn't realize that they were like that. No one, not even his manager Rex Goodwin, knew why he kept getting these headaches and Yusei had always turned down seeing a doctor about it. Sherry just shook her head at this and decided to let the subject go.

"_Besides he seems to be alright now,"_ she mused while seeing Yusei get on and start his motorcycle.

"You know I'll be looking forward for a rematch," Sherry warned him with a challenging tone in her voice.

"Believe me, I know Sherry," remarked Yusei, giving her a light smile before riding off and leaving the area.

"_Is it me or was he acting a little more cordial towards me all of a sudden?"_ she wondered with a bemused expression on her face as she watched his departing form.

As soon as Yusei got on the street, he took a quick peek at the time that was displayed on the screen. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it read 3:45pm before he started immediately increasing his speed.

"_Dam it, I didn't realize it was getting so late," _frustratingly thought Yusei while continuing to drive faster to get to his destination on time.

Just then a beeping sound was coming from the screen, indicating that he was receiving an incoming call. Yusei was debating whether or not to answer it or just cut it off, especially when he noticed who was trying to reach him.

"_**It's best if you answer him. He's already getting suspicious and avoiding him would give him more reasons to pry,"**_ explained Stardust Dragon in a serious voice.

Yusei let out a sigh knowing that Stardust Dragon was right and immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Once he stopped he took off his helmet, took a short breath, and pressed the button to accept the call.

"Yusei, are you alright? I heard that you had another headache," responded Goodwin with a hint of worry on his face as soon as he was displayed on screen.

"I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me," he replied causally, leaning back leisurely in his seat with his eyes closed.

A frown appeared shortly on Goodwin's face, knowing that Yusei closed his eyes to avoid making any eye contact with him.

"Very well then, when should I expect you home?" he asked with an even tone.

"Tomorrow afternoon," answered Yusei, doing his best to remain neutral in front of him.

"I see. In that case I wish you a Happy New Year Yusei," responded Goodwin with an unreadable expression on his face.

However guilt immediately hit Yusei when he opened his eyes in time to catch the disappointed and upset look that had for a split second crossed Goodwin's face. He knew that avoiding Goodwin, especially during this time was somewhat harsh, but Yusei felt it was truly all for the best that he stayed away from him as best as he could. No matter how much it pained him to do so.

"Happy New Year to you to…dad," Yusei muttered back before rapidly ending the call.

Yusei once again leaned back and shut his eyes tightly, now trying to fight back the animosity he felt towards himself for the hitch that he made from saying that last word.

"This is getting harder to handle every day," he breathed out slowly, successfully suppressing the negative emotions that threatened to surface inside of him again.

"_**That is why you are not alone in this. So you all can help each other deal with this complex situation,"**_ Stardust Dragon confidently reminded him, causing Yusei's lips to curve upwards into a warm smile.

Yet that smile quickly vanished when this lead him to remember what he was going to do before Goodwin had called him. Yusei's eyes snapped open instantly and looked at the time to see that a good fifteen minutes had gone by. Realizing this he quickly put on his helmet and started up his D-Wheel before speeding off back on the road.

"_Dam, now I'm really going to be late!"_ urgently thought Yusei as he began increasing the velocity on his D-Wheel so much that he looked like he was about to perform an Accel Synchro Summon.

**A/N: So there was the first chapter! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Next Chapter:** Starting Off the New Year…with Judai


	2. Starting Off the New Year…with Judai

**Azab and embermoto thank you for your reviews!**

**Embermoto: **Everything will be explained eventually, including Yusei's and Goodwin's family relationship.

**A/N: There are a few things to know before reading any further. Judai looks like he does in season four. Judai will have two decks. His usual deck used in the fourth season and the other deck that is completely made up by me. The made up deck I'm giving Judai would be considered broken and unfair but this is a fanfic so if I want to give Judai a deck like that I will! Now on with the story! **

**Starting Off the New Year…with Judai**

Even though the Satellite wasn't as prosperous as Neo Domino one thing that both maintained was the allure of dueling. Unfortunately even through dueling one could tell how very different these two sectors were from each other. For Neo Domino, using the D-Wheels is what made their duels so unique and exciting. As for the Satellite, what made their duels also unique and exciting is what also made them so dangerous.

Neo Domino wasn't the only one that was celebrating the end of the year with a duel tournament. Lots of people had come to watch the thrilling duels that took place underground; however the last match was the one that everyone really had come to see. The last challenger was Austin O'Brian who was going against the Satellite champ Judai Yuki. Everyone knew this battle would be amazing and were definitely enjoying every second of it. O'Brian with his amazing tactics and tough stability along with a life point targeting deck, and Judai with his knowledge of duel monsters and being a powerful psychic duelist with a nearly indestructible deck, made it impossible to determine who would win.

"Now, thanks to my Blaze Cannon spell card, I send one pyro-type monster from my hand to my grave and destroy Anteia the Water Goddess!" announced O'Brian as he discarded a card from his hand to his graveyard, allowing a blast from the cannon to make a direct hit and destroy the beautiful female monster.

When his monster was destroyed Judai got shocked immensely by the electrodes around his neck, arms, and legs. Unlike most people when they were shocked, Judai loved it. He greatly accepted the pain that went throughout his body and made his adrenaline pump. Judai firmly stood his ground and never screamed or flinched as the electricity continued to pulse in his system.

"I can't attack when I use Blaze Cannon so I'll place one card face down and end my turn," he stated calmly, watching Judai intensively while he was being electrocuted.

Once O'Brian ended his turn the electrodes instantly stopped shocking Judai. His body was literally sizzling from the endeavor and numerous scorch marks were all over his body. Nevertheless his eyes were filled with anticipation as a pleased smirk formed on his lips.

"Not bad. You definitely a worthy challenge," started Judai as he drew a card from his deck before his smirk grew in seeing what card he had gotten.

"I'm afraid this duel is over. I play my ritual spell card Taijitu!" he declared as the card image, which was the yin/yang symbol with the symbols of the five elements surrounding it, was shown on the field.

"And thanks to you destroying Anteia all five element type monsters are in my graveyard! So now I can use this card to summon to the field Aigle the Goddess of Light and Achlys the Goddess of Darkness in attack mode!"

The yin/yang symbol immediately appeared on the ground of the field before red, dark blue, light blue, green, and gold balls of light came from Judai's graveyard and were absorbed into the symbol. The symbol then glowed its respective colors as two very gorgeous females came out of the symbol. Both of the females had a creamy and smooth complexion with the yin/yang symbol on their foreheads and bore twenty five hundred attack and defense points.

One was dressed in pure white, bearing a midriff halter top that held up the form of her large breasts perfectly and a skirt with long splits on the sides that went just above her bare feet. She had white color hair that reached down to her back, her eyes were a black color, and her bottom lip was painted black while the top one was painted white The other was dressed in all black, bearing a midriff tube top that barely covered her large breasts and a mini skirt with long splits that exposed her entire legs. She had black color hair that also reached to her back, white colored eyes, and her bottom lip was painted white while her top one was painted black.

Most men in the audience started gazing and drooling over the two monsters, causing several women to hit and smack them out of it. Even though O'Brian remained neutral on the outside, he even had to admit to himself that the two monsters were truly an amorous sight. Nonetheless the slight moment of silence didn't last as Judai began to speak.

"I activate Aigle's special ability to destroy all spell cards that my opponent has on the field, their hand, and in the graveyard!" he shouted while said monster had a white glow around her along with several of O'Brian's cards.

"What?" asked a very shocked O'Brian, watching his Blaze Cannon along with the two cards in his hand and several cards in his grave be destroyed in a burst of white light.

"That's not all! I'll also use Achlys's ability to do the same to all of your trap cards!"

A black glow surrounded Achlys, O'Brian's face down card, the last card in his hand, and some of his cards in his grave. Just like what happened with Aigle, the glowing cards were destroyed, but in a burst of black light instead of white.

"Here's the best part. When both Aigle and Achlys are on the field their attack points are not only doubled but they can attack on the turn they were first summoned. And since they act like one monster when both are on the field they can combine their attacks to deliver quadruple damage. Now Aigle, Achlys attack his Volcanic Devil and end this duel!"

A glow once again surrounded the two monsters, though this time it was Aigle who glowed black and Achlys who glowed white. Both their attack points increased to fifty hundred before they launched their combined attack at Volcanic Devil, destroying it and the rest of O'Brian's life points. Unfortunately for O'Brian because the attack was real, the shock wave from it had made him fly a good twenty feet away as the electrodes heavily shocked him from losing his monster and life points.

"Once again the winner, Yuki Judai!" announced the MC, causing the audience to burst out into cheers for their underground champion.

With the tournament over, Judai wasted no time in leaving the arena. He causally walked along one of the hidden tunnels that were used for traveling above and below ground. Having these tunnels not only provided a way in keeping their dangerous dueling methods a secret, but they were also used as short cuts to get to various places around the Satellite.

"Judai," called O'Brian, making him stop and turn around to face O'Brian, who managed to catch up to him.

There was a moment of silence between the two before O'Brian let a slight smile on his face.

"That was a good battle. You are indeed a true warrior," he sincerely stated while raising his hand to Judai.

"You're one as well. You gave me a true challenge," replied Judai, meeting O'Brian's hand with his.

After their hand gesture full of respect was over, they continued to walk down the tunnel in silence. When they exited the tunnel, they had ended up near the part of the Daedalus Bridge that connected the Satellite with Duel Academy Island.

"You must really like the school huh?" calmly asked O'Brian, not only because Judai always wore the school's uniform when he didn't have to but also seeing how passionate and intensively Judai looked in the island's direction.

"It's the only place people from Neo Domino and Satellite can actually come together without dysfunction," Judai remarked with honesty to which O'Brian nodded his head in understanding.

It was true after all. Adolescents from both cities would go to the school for their education, which forced parents, teachers, and them to mingle and temporally get along with each other. Unfortunately, the school was still segregated. People from the Satellite were mostly placed in the Osiris Red rank meaning they got the less attention and preparation from their classes. People from Neo Domino were mostly placed in the Obelisk Blue rank meaning they got the most consideration and the best preparation and materials for their classes. There was even a section of the school where students could learn and practice Riding Duels, while Osiris had no place to practice their dueling. The Ra Yellow rank was a combination of students from Satellite that showed more potential in their peer group and students from New Domino who fell behind in their studies. They received decent tutelage and had their own dueling field that only they and Obelisk Blues could use. Despite that though, people in the school had learned to get along with each other and momentarily forget their different economic status. Of course that doesn't mean there weren't a few people who were still prejudice, yet it was nothing that either side couldn't handle.

O'Brian wasn't originally from Japan and had only came here when he uncovered the truth about the Satellite's way of dueling. He hadn't been in the Satellite for very long, but even he could tell that the two cities differed and distanced themselves more from each other than they let on. He kept all of this in mind as he joined Judai in gazing at the place that truly joined the two cities together. However the peaceful moment was ruined when Judai felt a strong throbbing in his head.

"_Dam it! I don't need this happing now!"_ angrily thought Judai, doing his best to not let his pain show.

However O'Brian noticed Judai becoming tense as occasional twitches displayed on his features indicating to him that Judai was trying to fight off a lot of pain. O'Brian as a warrior understood that succumbing to pain in front of another would be considered weak so he did what he thought was best and quickly left Judai alone.

"_Thank you O'Brian,"_ gratefully thought Judai when he saw him suddenly leaving.

With O'Brian now gone and no one else around, Judai finally let all the pain he was holding in fully show. He then called upon the powers of Gentle Darkness to help him, making his eyes become a vibrant gold color. Now that he was using his powers the pain was a lot easier to bare and allowed the headache to end sooner then it normal would in this situation. Relief flowed through Judai when the excruciating ordeal was finally over and he could regain his senses once more.

"_**Are you feeling better Judai?"**_ worryingly asked Yubel, once the pain in Judai's head had stopped.

"_**Yes Yubel I am, thank you," **_he replied in appreciation for her concern.

"_O'Brian,"_ Judai contemplated deeply as he took in everything that just happened.

"_**Judai aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now,"**_ reminded Yubel, which made Judai take a look at the red and black velvet watch on his wrist.

"It's four o'clock already! I'm so late!" he exclaimed in shock before quickly running on the bridge that took him to Duel Academy.

Judai didn't stop running until he had reached his destination on the island. He finally made it to one of the lesser known roads that came through the island and took deep breaths to calm down the beating of his heart from all the running he just did. When his heartbeat was back to a normal pace and he was relaxed a little bit more, it was then that he noticed that he was the only one in the area.

"Huh? He's not here," wondered Judai searching around the place to make sure that he was really alone after taking another glace at his watch that told him it was now 4:20.

"**Actually he's coming now,"** Yubel said as she materialized in her spirit form, pointing at a person who was riding toward them on his motorcycle.

"Yusei!" shouted Judai, waving his arm in greeting as Yusei was getting closer to him.

"Judai!" he greeting back with a wave of his own before he eventually pulled to a stop right in front of him.

The instant Yusei had taken off his helmet Judai literally jumped into his arms to which Yusei had no problem embracing him back. Once they released each other from the hug, they both wore smiles on their faces, happy to be with each other again after two whole weeks of separation.

"Sorry I was so late," suddenly apologized Yusei.

"It's ok; I had just gotten here myself really," Judai told him truthfully.

"So we were both late today huh," he teasingly remarked.

"It sure doesn't feel like it," he jokily relied back with a grin.

"Yugi's probably waiting himself in worry right now though," stated Yusei.

"You're probably right, I can picture him frantically pacing around in circles as crazy scenarios run through his head," Judai commented with mirth clear in his voice, causing a light chuckle from Yusei's mouth.

"Then let's get going before he creates a large hole in the ground," Yusei declared with a laugh before getting out a spare helmet for Judai.

"Yeah we defiantly want to get there before that happens," humorously agreed Judai, taking the helmet from him and putting it on.

Yusei placed his helmet back on while Judai seated himself behind him on the D-Wheel. Once Yusei was sure Judai had a secure hold around his waist, he started up his D-Wheel. He made a quick u-turn to head back to Neo Domino, neither of the two knowing that they had been watched the entire time.

"Jim you were right, it is Judai," announced O'Brian, stepping out of his hiding place with a communication device in his hand.

"Good, now that we knew it's him we can deal with him soon before it's too late," Jim responded back through the device.

"Unfortunately from what I just witnessed, getting rid of Judai is going to be a lot harder than you think," O'Brian proclaimed as he continued to watch the red D-Wheel driving towards the city.

**A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger?**

**I'm going to explain some of the things that were in this chapter so you can better understand it. For those who watch GX the underground dueling is exactly like it is in the anime. I only added a few more things such as more electrodes and that they also get shocked when their monsters are destroyed and/or when they lose life points. The Zero Reverse accident had also been differed and had separated the city into three parts, Neo Domino, Satellite, and Duel Academy. There is also something else I changed regarding the Zero Reverse situation, but I'll keep that a surprise for now. The Daedalus Bridge connects the three places like a triangle; one part of it connects the Satellite and Duel Academy, the other Duel Academy to Neo Domino, and Neo Domino to the Satellite. Since the Daedalus Bridge is there the Satellite looks like it does in season two. The Duel Academy that was described looks more like the one in 5D yet it is also its own island and will carry many of the nature environments around it like in GX. As you can see the school is a regular school like in 5D and it is separated by age group and rank. And yes Judai is fused with Yubel in this one though how it happened will be completely different from the anime. Judai is not really a psychic duelist in this story, he is simply using the powers of Gentle Darkness to make the duel real and it won't make sense for Judai to tell the truth about himself and correct them on it.**

**Now time to explain Judai's totally original deck. Its theme/deck type is Elemental Goddesses. The deck is composed of all gorgeous and powerful female monsters whose outside powers can closely match Yubel's level. Each goddess has their own personality yet all of them are very flirtatious especially towards Judai. More about how they act and what they can do will be told more later on.**

**Now for the card descriptions for Judai's cards that were in this chapter. **

**Anteia the Water Goddess**

**Star:** 5

**Atk/Def:** 1900/2000

**Type:** Water

**Family:** Aqua/Effect

**Effect:** This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. If you give up 300 life points you can either make a direct attack on your opponent, or destroy one face down card on the field. If a water based field spell is played you can sacrifice this monster to summon Anteia the Mermaid Water Goddess.

Here's how Anteia looks since I didn't get a chance to describe her in the story. She has a creamy and smooth complexion, dark blue eyes, dark blue hair going down to her waist, and her lips are painted dark blue. She wears a tight dark blue spaghetti strap dress that exposes a good portion of her cleavage and the curves of her body perfectly.

**Taijitu**

**Type:** Ritual Spell

**Effect:** You can use this card to summon Aigle the Goddess of Light and Achlys the Goddess of Darkness as long as all of the five element type monsters are in your graveyard.

**Note:** In Japan they have five elements. Chi (Earth), Ka (Fire), Fu (Wind), Sui (Water), and Ku (Void)

**Aigle the Goddess of Light **

**Star:** 8

**Atk/Def:** 2500/2500

**Type:** Light

**Family:** Warrior/Effect

**Effect:** This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. It can destroy all spell cards that your opponent has on the field, their hand, and in their graveyard. If on the field with Achlys the Goddess of Darkness this monster's attack points are doubled and can attack on the first turn it was summoned.

**Achlys the Goddess of Darkness**

**Star:** 8

**Atk/Def:** 2500/2500

**Type:** Dark

**Family:** Warrior/Effect

**Effect:** This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. It can destroy all trap cards that your opponent has on the field, their hand, and in their graveyard. If on the field with Aigle the Goddess of Light this monster's attack points are doubled and can attack on the first turn it was summoned.

**So there you have it. Ok I seriously want to know what you guys think of Judai's Elemental Goddess deck so far because I really am just coming up with them as I go along.**

**Next Chapter:** Starting Off the New Year…with Yugi


	3. Starting Off the New Year…with Yugi

**AN: Ok I've finally got this chapter done. **

**Please note that I will be addressing Atem as Yami but no one in the story will use this name for him. Yami will not have a tan so he will look like he does in all the other seasons. Also I forgot to mention that Yugi is 17, Judai is 18, and Yusei is 19 in this story.**

**In addition there's a little surprise/twist near the very end of the chapter that I am very curious to see people's reactions to.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Talking with spirits"**

"_**Talking mentally with spirits"**_

**Starting Off the New Year…with Yugi**

The streets of Neo Domino were filled with numerous bustling people who were doing their last minute shopping for the New Year holiday. Unfortunately Yugi Muto happened to be one of those people and had been scurrying around the city since early morning getting the things he needed for tonight's festivities. Currently Yugi was doing his best to shove and maneuver his way through the crowd so he could get closer to the store outside display window. Once he managed to reach the front of the crowd, he like everyone else who was there saw the New Year Riding Duel Tournament that was being displayed on the TV screen behind the window.

"Another amazing victory for Fudo Yusei!" announced the MC on the TV.

This made Yugi instantly face palm. He had just gotten to the front of the crowd only to miss the duel he was trying so hard to see. He had just missed the last match for the semifinals and knew it would be a long intermission before the finals would start. Yugi sighed at this since he knew he couldn't stay there and wait seeing as he still had to finish his shopping.

"_**I'm sure he'll tell you all about it later,"**_ assured Yami, easily sensing Yugi's disappointment.

"_**I know, but I still would've liked to at least see a little of it,"**_ replied Yugi still feeling a little upset.

"_**There's no need to feel guilty aibou. They understood that it was too risky for you to go to either tournament." **_

"_**But I can't help feeling that I should be in those audiences cheering them on."**_

Yami understood how Yugi felt about not being able to openly show his support to two of the people he cared for the most. Unfortunately that was the way it had to be for now. Any slip up could be disastrous for all of them. However an idea had popped up in Yami's head that he was certain would make Yugi feel better.__

"_**In that case find a way to make it up to them tonight,"**_ he suggested, knowing this would help make Yugi feel better.

A large grin came to Yugi's lips when a great idea immediately came to his mind on how to do just that.

"_**That's a great idea! Thanks mou hitori no boku!"**_ gratefully replied Yugi, who was already planning things in his head.

Yami had to chuckle at his partner's behavior, glad that he was able to life his spirits.

"_**Anytime Yugi,"**_ he said sincerely before ending the conversation and leaving Yugi to continue on with his shopping.

Yugi was now at one of the local department stores looking for the last items he needed to get. A huge smile crossed his lips when he finally found the last thing he had to get and that his shopping was finally over and headed straight to line for the cash register. When it was finally his turn the female teen casher took one look at him and her eyes went wide as saucers before a huge smile came on her face as she immediately recognized who Yugi was.

"Oh my gosh! You're the Game…" however when she noticed the grimace on Yugi's face she immediately calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that, I'll ring you up now," she stated normally while scanning the items right away.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief that the casher happened to be a normal fan and not one of those crazy fangirls that would chase him on occasion. He had been lucky so far because everyone on the street and stores had been so focused on their shopping that they hadn't noticed him. The last thing he needed was to be last minute mobbed.

"Thanks," said Yugi after he was handed back the products he had paid for.

"You're welcome, and have a happy new year Muto-san," the cashier said causally though the look of excitement was still clear on her face.

Yugi settled for giving her a grateful smile before quickly leaving the store not wanting the chance of anyone else recognizing him. Once he was a same distance away from the store, Yugi took a glance at the blue and black colored wristwatch on his arm.

"Two o'clock already!" shouted a surprised Yugi before he began jogging his way back home.

Reaching the entrance of the Kame Game shop in record time allowed Yugi to take a breather from his little run. Yugi then took out his keys ready to unlock the door, yet a familiar voice that had spoken diverted his attention.

"I see you have plans tonight," remarked the person, noticing the many bags Yugi was carrying.

Yugi cringed at the statement that his annoying (to him anyway) neighbor made. Of all people he was hopping not to run into, it was definitely his neighbor. It's not that he disliked him, ok maybe a little but it was because the guy was so nosy. Ever since he assumed Yugi had some kind of secret relationship going on, he's been trying to locate any clues he can to discover who the mystery "girl" was. Apparently through this Yugi discovered that the guy was an expert when it came to snooping. By now Yugi had lost count of how many times the locks on the window, doors, and trashcans (yes they had to put locks on the trashcans) had to be changed in an attempt to keep him out. Yugi had lost count of the many times he was almost tempted to tell the truth that there was no girl, only a very close relationship between three guys. But the outcome of anyone knowing this was too great so Yugi was forced to deal with his neighbor's nosiness. Yugi gave a long sigh as he turned his head to face his bothersome neighbor.

"Otogi, I don't have time to fool around with you today," seriously stated Yugi.

"Right because you want that time to fool around with your secret lover," retorted Otogi with a smug smile.

An annoyed expression displayed momentarily on Yugi's face, yet a sly smile came soon afterward.

"Well at least I have someone to fool around with," he taunted, knowing that even though the comment was not true and would only make Otogi believe further that there was someone, it was still worth it to see the now shocked look on Otogi's face.

With that settled Yugi opened the door and entered the game shop. This left Otogi blinking dumbly at the place Yugi was just standing, however an amused smirk soon formed on his face.

"Looks like this girl is helping Yugi finally develop a backbone. Now I really need to know who she is," Otogi said to himself while heading back to his own game shop home.

Yugi immediately locked the door once he was inside and was about to go upstairs with his purchases until he noticed something on the table that wasn't there when he had left. Setting the bags down for a moment, he went over to the table and saw that it was today's mail that was lying on the table. This surprised Yugi since he hadn't even checked the mail yet and a key was needed to open the mailbox. He was about to become worried about this, but then he saw a note attached to the pile of mail. Yugi's eye twitched as he read the small note.

Yugi,

Sorry to say that there's nothing in here from that mystery girlfriend of yours. Oh well, maybe she'll send you something next time, eh?

P.S. You need to get a new lock for your mailbox.

Ryuuji Otogi.

Yugi put a hand on his head in exasperation before deciding to quickly go through the already snooped at mail. A contented smile broke out on his lips when he saw a nengajōfrom his grandpa who was currently on an expedition in the Nazca Desert. The rest of the mail was junk so Yugi just left the rest on the table and took his grandfather's postcard upstairs with the bags.

Yugi let out an exhausted breath after having putting the finishing touches on everything. He did a once over of the room and was quite pleased with how it all turned out.

"This looks amazing aibou," complimented Yami, who had just entered the room and was now in physical form.

"Yeah I think I out did myself with this. By the way, how's it going downstairs?" he asked.

"I finished setting up everything downstairs as well," answered Yami with a smile on his face.

"That's great, we managed to finish on time!" happily announced Yugi once he gazed at his watch to see that an hour and a half had passed.

"Shall we go downstairs and wait for them then?"

Yugi gave a nod and the two went to the first floor of the house to wait at the back entrance for their special guests.

It wasn't until his watch said four o'clock that Yugi started growing anxious.

"_They were supposed to be here around three thirty,"_ he though worryingly to himself as he continued taking glances at his wristwatch.

"They're probably just running late aibou, you know that tournaments sometimes run longer than expected," Yami stated, trying his best to console Yugi.

"That has happened to us a few times too hasn't it," lightly joked Yugi, trying to calm his own nerves as well.

Yami gave him a knowing smile as a response as they continued to wait in silence. Five ten had done it for Yugi. He was now panicking as numerous worst-case scenarios kept going through his head. He was fidgeting so much that Yami had to hold him down to kept him in place.

"Yugi calm down. I'm sure they're alright," Yami told him calmly even though he was starting to worry himself.

"But what if they're in trouble and they need my help while I'm just standing here doing nothing!"

"Yugi relax. They can take care of themselves and remember they're not alone. Besides wouldn't you have sensed if they were in trouble?"

Yugi thought about what Yami had just said and realized that he was right. The two could protect themselves just fine and Yugi definitely wasn't the only one with a power spirit watching over him. Also if they did in fact need Yugi's help he would be able to detect it through their strong bond. Remembering all this made Yugi take a deep breath before calming down some.

"You're right, I guess being separated from them for so long has made me kind of edgy," commented Yugi in a more tranquil tone.

"It's understandable, you three are very close to each other. And after tonight I'm sure you three will be even closer than ever," joked Yami causing a heavy blush on Yugi's cheeks from the many inappropriate implications that came from that statement alone.

"Atem!" shouted Yugi with a cute annoyed and embarrassed expression on his face.

This only made Yami laugh though. Not only because Yugi really couldn't pull off looking angry but also knowing that Yugi only called him by his real name when he was really wound up with him. Yugi was about to make a retort about Yami's laughter until they heard knocking at the back door. This had made Yami stop laughing and a joyful look cross Yugi's face. He knew it was them from being able to recognize the feel of their presence and quickly opened the door.

Yugi blinked when he saw that no one was there and then stepped outside to look around for them. It was then that a pair of gloved hands snuck from behind and started tickling his sides while another pair of hands came from the front and started tickling his stomach. A rupture of laughter spilled out of Yugi's mouth from the surprise tickle attack. The onslaught of tickling continued to the point that tears were coming out of Yugi's eyes and the occasional coughing coming from his mouth. When Yugi started entering a coughing fit, the two offenders realized that they needed to stop and quickly removed their hands from Yugi. Now released from their hold, Yugi was able to calm his breathing back down before he turned to face Yusei and Judai with a huge grin.

"I think it's time for us to go inside don't you think?" he asked them after his laughter finally died down.

"Yeah we probably should, besides we were getting carried away there for a minute," commented Judai with a sheepish expression on his face.

"I guess we were just so busy trying to make it up to you for being so late. We know we had probably worried you a lot," added Yusei, making a smile come to Yugi's lips.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you both are here now," Yugi said with honestly.

Yes, Yugi had been scared out of his mind, but he cared more about the fact that they were safe than having been afraid that they weren't. Also for Yugi, the enjoyable greeting had definitely made up for it.

"_Besides, I have my own making up to do tonight,"_ Yugi thought, making the smile on his face grow a little more.

"So shall we go inside?" he lightheartedly asked the other two males, gaining smiles in response.

The three males entered the game shop only to walk right in on a very heated make out scene that was taking place. They saw Yami being forced against the wall by Yubel with her arms pressing strongly on his chest and Yami's arms clenching her shoulders. They were dead locked into a heated kiss that if lasted any longer would probably start a fire. However it didn't take them long to sense the others watching them so they separated and turned their attention to their observers. Yusei kept a neutral expression on his face though a small amused smirk eventually was brought to his lips. Judai had a large grin on his face, happy that Yubel was no doubt enjoying herself. Yugi had a similar smile to Judai's also because he could see that Yami was really having fun as well.

"If you two are done yet, we can all go upstairs now," stated Yugi as he tried not to laugh.

"Actually we weren't done yet but we'll have the rest of the night to finish," Yubel remarked in a witty tone that only she could posses.

"Same goes for us, right guys?" Judai asked flashing the other two a playful suggestive grin.

Yusei rolled his eyes at the statement though an amused smile did manage to make its way on his lips. Yugi was fighting back the blush from coming onto his cheeks from this being the second time that day of that type of implication was made. Yet knowing that both instances were made out of mirth and the thought of the special thing he had planned for tonight made him easily perk up.

"_They have no idea how special this night will be,"_ thought Yugi, making his own excitement grow in the process.

He could tell by the knowing look Yami sent him that he had caught that thought. Yugi had to let his smile increase a little at the look Yami gave him, both certain that this would be a memorable night for them and their lovers.

**A/N: So I'm curious, how many people saw the Yami/Yubel thing coming? **

**I wanted to try this shipping since I don't think it's been done before and it would be interesting to include it in the story. But please note that them being together doesn't mean that they do not love Yugi and Judai. In this story Yami will always love Yugi the most and put him first before anyone, and the same applies to Yubel with Judai. Both accept, respect, and understand this so I don't plan to make them OOC at all in this story. **

**As for the likely hood of this happening, well I think it could. Both Yami and Yubel are powerful spirits. They both are very protective of their charges. They've both lived through two lifetimes. As far as their personalities go Yami will have most of his personality from season 0 which was being cleverer, manipulative, and using extreme tactics to protect Yugi thus making his and Yubel's characteristics intermingle better together. And besides it's not like it would be Yubel's first time being with a king right?**

**Next Chapter:** Celebrating the New Year Together


	4. Celebrating the New Year Together

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile but I think you'll like this chapter. Also there are some clues/hints in this chapter so keep your eyes open.**

**Celebrating the New Year Together**

Looks of concentration were currently on Yugi, Judai, and Yusei's faces.

"You guys ready to do this?" Yugi asked them in a determined way, glancing at the two to his left.

Both gave an affirmed nod, letting Yugi know that they were ready. With that Yugi turned his head to the front and took a deep breath. He then brought the mike that was in his hands close to his lips and opened his mouth.

_Mijika ni aru mono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou_

Yugi let a smile come to his lips as he listened to the fast beat background music playing during the break in the vocals before he had to open his mouth to sing again.

_Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desu ka?  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo!_

Ima koko ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku

Then Judai and Yusei held there mikes close to their mouths too as all three began singing the chorus together.

_Mijika ni aru mono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou_

You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Let's go!

Yusei brought his own mike near his mouth and immediately picked up where it left off.

_Hitodasuke wo gizen to  
Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo  
Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo  
Hito sorezore dakara_

Tatoe kari ni sore ga  
Gizen de atta to shite mo  
Dareka wo sukueta nara  
Soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto

Yugi and Judai joined in and the three sang the chorus again together.

_Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo_

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Let's go!

The background music played once more without vocals and by now all three was enjoying the music to the song. Judai already had his mike ready and then starting signing the last part.

_mijika ni aru mono  
tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
amari ni chikasugite  
miushinatteshimaisou_

You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted

The other two quickly joined in and they all sang the chorus together one more time.

_Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo_

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Let's go!

When the song was over, loud clapping was heard and the three took a quick small bow before they sat back down on the couch with enjoyable expressions on they're faces.

"That was fun," commented Judai with the other two agreeing with him.

"You three did sound good together," Yami complimented with a smile on his face as well.

"But that shouldn't have been a surprise since you three always work so well together," added Yubel with mischief in her voice letting everyone know what she was implying and causing three simultaneous blushes to appear on three faces.

"Anybody want any mochi, I made them last night," suddenly asked Yugi, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Sure," stated Yusei as he started getting up off the couch.

A little chuckle came from Yami, knowing why Yugi had asked that, yet he still gave his response.

"No thanks aibou; I had enough after eating all that osechi earlier."

"Same here, maybe later though," said Yubel with a light smile.

"Alright then, Judai what about…Judai?" called Yugi when he realized Judai wasn't in the room anymore.

Yet it didn't take long for Yusei and Yugi to find Judai already in the kitchen stuffing mochi into mouth. Despite the fact that both Yugi and Yusei had sweet dropped at this, they couldn't help smiling afterwards. Judai had always been a spontaneous person, especially when it came to food, and that was just one of the things they both liked about him. The two soon joined Judai in eating the delicious treat before there would be no more left.

"Yugi these are really good," Yusei responded after eating his second rice cake.

Judai plopped another rice cake already in his half full mouth as he spoke "Yeah you did an awesome job with-Ackk! …Ackk! …"

Judai was soon choking causing alarm to come on Yusei and Yugi's face.

"Judai!" both screamed before Yusei quickly performed the Heimlich maneuver on Judai.

It had taken several worried filled seconds for the pieces of food to dislodge from Judai's throat and a few coughs from Judai for the ordeal to be over.

"Thanks," Judai gratefully said to Yusei just as Yubel and Yami ran in the kitchen.

"What happened?" the two spirits asked straight away.

"It's ok now, Judai had just choked on some mochi," answered Yugi calmly though there was still a trace of worry that hadn't left his face.

Yubel went over to Judai and gave him an onceover, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok Yubel," reassured Judai.

"Judai you know you have to be more careful when eating those," Yusei stated very seriously, yet there was concern in his voice as well.

"I know, I'm really sorry about that," Judai sincerely apologized to them all.

He knew he needed to more cautious around them. The fear of almost losing him once had never left any of them and Judai had no intention of recreating or increasing that fear.

"As long as you are alright that's all that matters," announced Yami as some of the tension slowly stated to disperse.

"I think that's enough mochi for now anyway," Yugi declared, putting what was left of the treat away.

This only made Judai feel guilty knowing he had briefly ruined the good time they were having. Yugi and Yusei could feel the guilt pouring off from Judai and knew a change of subject was greatly needed.

"So…who's up for some games?" abruptly asked Yugi.

One good thing about being in a game shop was that they had plenty of games to distract them with. The tension from the choking incident had eventually left them through all the games they had played together. Since all five were skilled in most of the games, the games had indeed been intense, challenging, and fun. Now they were all back to enjoying the evening with each other. However, when it was around nine o'clock they decided that that was enough game playing for now.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Yusei since they still had a while before midnight came.

That's when Judai came up with an idea of what they could do next.

"Why don't we try writing a renga? We never did that before," suggested Judai creating a thoughtful expression on everyone else's faces.

"It sounds fun to me. I think we should do it," replied Yami.

"I'm in," answered Yubel.

"Me too," added Yugi.

"I don't know if poetry is my thing but I'll give it a shot," commented Yusei.

"Then renga it is!" Judai declared with excitement.

So Yugi and Yami left to get the writing materials they would need while the others started rearranging things around the room so they could have enough space for their ichiza. As they were shifting things around, Yusei happened to stumble upon the nengajō that Yugi had received from his grandfather. Just then Yugi and Yami returned with the items in their hands and they along with Judai and Yubel noticed the uneasy expression that came to Yusei's face as he stared at the postcard.

"Yusei-chan?" called out Yugi in a concerned voice snapping Yusei out of his trance.

Yusei soon noticed that everyone's attention was on him and realized he was making the others worried.

"The postcard just reminded me of the Nazi Lines," explained Yusei, making an understanding expression appeared on everyone's faces.

"It's been a year since all of that happened but it still gets to me sometimes," admitted Yusei in a bitter tone.

That was when Yusei felt two pairs of arms encircle around his waist from his left and right side. Yugi was the one hugging Yusei from his left and Judai was hugging Yusei from his right.

"It's ok, we understand Yusei-chan," Judai stated, giving Yusei an affectionate and supportive look.

"Judai-chan is right. We've all been through these tough situations and we all are still healing from them. So there's nothing for you to be ashamed about," proclaimed Yugi, which brought a small smile to Yusei's lips.

"Thank you Yugi-chan, Judai-chan," gratefully responded Yusei while wrapping an arm around each of them, returning the hug.

"Hey that's what we're here for!" proclaimed Judai, causing Yusei's smile to grow more.

"If you three are done cuddling now I believe we have renga to write," Yubel reminded them with a roll of her eyes, though it was clear that she didn't really mind it.

"Yubel is right, besides you'll have plenty of time to do all of that later," announced Yami letting out an amused chuckle.

The three ignored the jab but agreed with the two spirits that it was time to get started on the renga and immediately broke out of their embrace. The five then sat down in a circle and discussed how they were going to do the renga. They had to figure out what kind of renga they wanted to do, the rules that would apply, what their topic should be, how many stanzas it should have, and the order they would go in. In the end they decided to do the Nijūin regna format that would contain twenty stanzas, the sarikirai and hizaokuri rule would be followed, and the topic they all agreed on was "time". Judai would write the hokku since it was his idea to do the renga and he was the most creative in the group. Yugi would write the waki, Yusei the daisan, Yami would go after Yusei, and Yubel would go last and have the privilege to writing the ageku. So now that that was taken care of, they were ready to start writing the renga.

"Well it took us almost two hours but I think we finally finished writing a decent renga," commented Yugi, looking over their finished product.

"It certainly turned out better than I thought it would be," Yusei muttered to himself though everyone had still heard him.

"Judai, why don't you read it so we can hear how it sounds?" suggested Yubel.

"Alright," Judai replied before taking the pieces of paper in his hands and began reading what was written on them.

_**Understanding Time**_

_Time is an ocean -_

_That stretches far and wide_

_Time's waves do move us._

_The past is what makes the waves._

_And we get carried with it._

_Future oceans are born_

_From waves that are from the past._

_That's the sea of time._

_Things from past carried to us_

_Can be lost and can be found._

_Past feelings do stay._

_Linger and carry over._

_Those feelings transcend time._

_Time is nature, yet is not._

_Time never withers away._

_What has existed_

_Still exists and continues._

_It never fades._

_The things that have yet to come_

_Has already been given._

_Experiences_

_Keep us going through our lives._

_Without them we die._

_Past relationships do last._

_That is how we get new ones._

_The past makes present._

_That is why we must seek it._

_The past is the present._

_A past can never be taken._

_Unless it is by yourself._

_The future includes _

_the past. If there is no past_

_that means no future._

_If no past no nothing._

_The past is life's existence._

_Whatever I feel _

_Comes from things I felt before._

_No feelings are new._

_Lessons through time, valued and_

_appreciated. Make us._

_A past is way too _

_important. Never should be_

_forgotten at all._

_Future needs and comes from past._

_The past gives us a future._

_Lost past means lost self_

_Without a past there is no you._

_A past gives you, you._

_Do not ever leave your heart._

_Because hearts make time itself._

**Participants**

Yuki Judai

Muto Yugi

Fudo Yusei

Atem

Yubel

"Not bad," stated Yami to which the others contentedly agreed with.

Seeing that it was almost an hour till midnight, Yugi realized it was time for the last and the best activity. Yugi just hoped that the other two would be up for it. Yugi and Yami shared a quick look and a silent message had been passed between them.

"Yusei, Judai, since it's almost midnight why don't we head to my room now. That way we won't miss seeing the fireworks," proposed Yugi, keeping up his normal composer as much as possible as he started to stand up.

"That's a good idea, I was getting a little disappointed that we kept missing it," confessed Judai as he too rose from his sitting position.

Yusei didn't respond but they knew he felt the same way about having missed their usual New Year tradition. Watching the fireworks on New Year together had always been a tradition ever since they were very young but for the past four years it had been broken. However this time they were making sure not to miss it.

"Let's go then," Yusei finally uttered before he stood up ready to go upstairs.

"Yubel, Atem, do you want to join us?" asked Judai, making Yugi and Yami almost do a classic anime fall.

Luckily for them, Yubel had already figured out what Yugi had planned and that it was just for the three of them to enjoy.

"We'll pass, besides that's your three's tradition. And I'm sure Atem will find something for us to do in the meantime," she answered while giving Yami a knowing side glance.

"Alright, well then we're going up," stated Judai.

"Actually you two go on ahead, I have to get something," replied Yugi.

Yusei and Judai gave him an ok/nod before they went ahead to Yugi's room.

"_**You're lying skills have greatly improved aibou,"**_ complimented Yami with a trace of humor in his tone.

"_**With people like you all around me, is there any wonder why they wouldn't?" **_Yugi joked back.__

It wasn't long before Yugi entered his room, hiding the thing he had gotten behind his back, and saw the astonished and questionable looks Yusei and Judai sent his way. Yugi wasn't surprised by the looks; in fact he had expected them with the way his room was now set up and ornamented. There were incense scattered around the room giving the entire room a lovely vanilla and nutmeg scent. There were pictures of the three of them together replacing the usual paintings or photos that had been in the room. Furniture in the room had also been shifted and rearranged. The bed was now at the center of the room while everything else was allied against the walls so that they were enough space away from the bed. The bed itself was now king size with an air mattress under silk blue sheets, two body pillows, and a red comforter on top.

"Sooo…" Judai replied to Yugi, raising his brow.

"I want to do the ritual," strongly proclaimed Yugi, knowing that they would understand exactly what he was talking about.

Right away Yusei and Judai did get what he was talking about. During one of their many adventures, the three had discovered the existence of a very special and rare ritual that had greatly intrigued them when they found out about it.

"Are you sure Yugi-chan? There's no going back if we do this," Yusei asked him, wanting to make sure that he really wanted to do this.

Yugi gave a small nod in reply as a smile came to his lips.

"I am. I want to be as close to you both as much as possible and can't think of a better way than this," he declared in a strong and positive way bringing large smiles on Judai and Yusei's faces.

"Looks like we'll be taking our relationship to a whole new level after all," Judai joked, keeping the grin plastered on his lips.

"Without a doubt," added Yusei with a chuckle.

"Then shall we get started?" asked Yugi as he finally brought out the thing he was hiding from behind his back for them to see.

The two immediately recognized the rolled up ancient scroll for the ritual in Yugi's hands.

"Alright then let's do this!" announced Judai with anticipation, making the other two become enthusiastic as well.

"It seems those three are ready to start," slyly commented Yubel as she and Yami were walking through the passages of Yami's soul room.

"Indeed," he agreed with a light smirk before he opened one of the doors and both he and Yubel went inside the room.

And the room was exactly like a bedroom you would expect a pharaoh to have.

"I think we should get started ourselves, don't you?" he asked her and a push down on the bed followed by a pair of lips connecting with his was his answer.

The three males were now sitting down on the bed in a circle as Yugi read the now unrolled scroll in his hands.

"Ok so according to this we just hold each other's hands and then recite the incantation together," Yugi announced after he finished reading the scroll.

"That seems too simple for a ritual that's supposed to merge souls together," replied Yusei with a skeptical look on his face.

"True," agreed Yugi as he decided to take another look at the scroll.

"That's because the hard part lies in merging our souls together not performing the ritual. In this case the process is going to be more difficult than the procedure," Judai stated very seriously.

Yugi and Yusei knew that between the three of them Judai would know the most about soul bonding since his had been fused with Yubel's for many years now so they both took Judai's words for it.

"Is there anything you think we should know before we start Judai?" Yugi asked knowing that Judai was their expert for these cases.

Judai closed his eyes in contemplation for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and started intensively at his two companions.

"Like I said the soul merger would be easy. It's very strenuous on not only the soul but the body as well. If your will isn't strong enough to handle the struggle the merge wouldn't happen. And even when the merge is done you're going to feel drained and exhausted beyond belief, but it will definitely be worth it," explained Judai with a small smile forming on his lips at that last part he said.

The two nodded to Judai in understanding and confidence assuring that they both still wanted to go through with the ritual. Yugi then placed the scroll in the center of their circle so all three of them would be able to read the incantation.

"Are you guys ready?" Yugi questioned which received a unanimous yes in reply.

They all held hands before looking down at the scroll in front of them and began to recite the incantation.

_Separated souls,_

_Separated hearts,_

_Separated minds,_

_Become one soul,_

_Become one heart,_

_Become one mind._

_Only one being,_

_One life,_

_One death._

As soon as the last words were spoken from their lips, they felt their powers respond immediately. A light purple star encased symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead while Judai's eyes became a forbidding gold color and a glowing crimson symbol of a dragon appeared on Yusei's back before a huge gasp soon came from the three as they felt their very souls being extracted from their bodies. Their faces soon became very pale before their bodies flopped down on the bed in a comatose state. Their bodies now looked as if they were corpses with their eyes were unfocused and their mouths wide open as if they were frozen in shock. Yet the very souls belonging to the motionless bodies were now floating in the middle of the room. However the three separate souls were starting to clutter together as they were slowly forming a large glowing ball of light.

When the three souls had finally merged into the ball of light it shot off three beams of light into the vacant bodies. It continued this, becoming smaller and smaller until it was completely gone. Their bodies suddenly jerked sharply as the three took a strong gulp of air. Their faces still remained very pale as they began wheezing for much needed air. Neither of them could even make a move as they felt too weak to do so. After several minutes of this it was Judai who was the first to gain back enough strength to make an audible sound.

"H-Happy…N-New…Y-Year…g-guys," he managed to breath out when he noticed the light of the fireworks being shown out the skylight window.

The other two still didn't have enough strength to speak, however they managed to give Judai a light smile in response.

"Are we ready to proceed?" asked an elderly man wearing a white cloak.

"Of course," answered a much younger male, also wearing a white cloak, before he let out a sinister laugh.

"Good," the elderly man replied as he walked to the center of the room where three clear crystal caskets were placed.

Arriving to where the caskets laid, the old man took a good look at them. When he saw that the ones in the casket where still comatose and kept under his influence, he raised both of his hands in the air and became surrounded by a golden light. That's when the infinity symbol that was on the foreheads of the ones in the casket started to glow a bright gold color.

"Soon the most powerful forces in all of existence will be under our control," he stated confidently while he continued to pour more of his power into the ones that were lying helplessly in their confinement.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and sorry to those who wanted the Yubel/Atem lemon but maybe I might slip one in future chapters. Effects of the whole soul merging things will be seen some in the next chapter and of course more in later chapters.**

P.S. I don't own the song "Closer" by Inoue Joe but the renga "Understanding Time" is mine!

**Next Chapter:** Judai in Danger! 


	5. Judai in Danger!

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but college work has been swamping me lately. Anyhow for those who read this story when it was Yao I recommend you at least read the near end of the last chapter since I edited it. Other than that enjoy the chapter! **

**Judai in Danger!**

For Yusei, one of the perks of having Rex Goodwin as a guardian was getting to live in the huge island-like mansion. Now Yusei didn't enjoy it because he was living in a luxurious place, it was more of the fact that it was very private. He enjoyed having the privacy that came with the lifestyle and greatly used it to his advantage. Yusei would mostly be in the spacious garage that was apart of the mansion and could work on his D-Wheel or other projects without having to worry about being disturbed unless he was needed. In fact at this moment he was in the garage working continuously on something.

The garage was filed with scattered papers, parts, tools, and paint cans all over the place. Yusei didn't look any better with his wrinkled stained clothes, smudged covered face and hands; yet, a large smile came on his face as the project he had been working on for the past few weeks was finally finished. Yusei quickly got his cell phone from off one of the work tables in the garage and quickly called the person that was number one on his contact list. Yusei only had time to hear one ring before the person picked up.

"Konichuwa Yusei-chan!" the person greeted excitingly causing a grin to form on Yusei's lips.

"Konichuwa Judai-chan, how are you?" asked Yusei in a joyful tone.

"I'm good and judging by how cheerful you sound I'm guessing you're in a good mood yourself," humorously answered Judai.

"I am. I finally finished it," replied Yusei.

"…You mean the project you've been working on that you _absolutely_ refused to tell me and Yugi what it was," Judai stated with a bit of exasperation creeping in his voice.

A chuckle escaped Yusei figuring that keeping this project a secret from the two had probably made them go crazy with anticipation and curiosity to no end. Hearing Yusei's laughter did not amuse Judai one bit.

"I don't see what so funny about that _Yusei_. You know we don't handle surprises very well," Judai proclaimed seriously, immediately cutting off Yusei's laughter.

Yusei knew Judai was being serious now, especially when he dropped the chan from his name. Yusei did understand how bad they were at handling surprises and with all of the things they had went through these past years he couldn't really blame them for not feeling up to any more surprises.

"I'm sorry Judai-chan, but I promise this surprise is worth it. In fact I want you and Yugi to come over and see it right away," Yusei said sincerely, which was good enough for Judai.

"Apology accepted Yusei-chan, but are you sure it's safe for us to come over now?" asked Judai with caution in his voice.

"Yes, my da-Goodwin has been busy with meetings this past week so I doubt he'll be a problem. Everyone else around here as usual are too occupied with their duties to care what I do at this point," explained Yusei in an almost droned out way.

Judai had taken notice of the slip Yusei made, but thought better not to mention it.

"Alright then, I'll be over soon."

"One more thing Judai-chan, do you mind calling Yugi and telling him the news for me? I have to clean up a little bit," Yusei requested.

"In other words you had called me the second you were done and that 'little bit' of mess you have to clean up is the entire garage and yourself. Am I right?" teased Judai already knowing he was correct in his assumption.

Yusei rolled his eyes at the truthful statement before quickly bringing back the subject of his request.

"Could you just tell Yugi and bring him here with you please," he responded with a slight note of irritation in his voice making Judai the one chuckling this time.

"Sure no problem, see you soon Yusei-chan!" Judai finished cheerfully before ending the call.

Yusei just shook his head at Judai's antics. Even after knowing him for twelve years it still amazed him how Judai could go from fun to serious and/or serious to fun so easily. Yet Yusei remembered that he had a lot of cleaning to do before his guests arrived and immediately began cleaning up all the mess.

* * *

Teleportation had to be one of Judai's favorite abilities that came with being the Herald of Gentle Darkness. As soon as he had finished calling Yugi and telling him about Yusei's now finished surprise, he had gotten an anonymous call from someone who wanted to challenge him to an underground duel. Judai had been very tempted to decline the challenge, but he had remembered that as the underground duel champion he couldn't decline any challenger for the chance to take the title from him and had therefore reluctantly agreed. When Judai was all set and ready to go, he decided to teleport to the underground duel field to save time since he was also going to pick Yugi up at his place and then teleport them both to Yusei's from there.

Judai wasn't surprised that he was the first one to arrive at the duel field since he got there in only two minutes after he'd gotten the challenge. While Judai stood on his side of the duel field, he took the chance to take out his Elemental Goddess deck and went through it before his opponent would show up.

"Ladies, we'll have to make this duel as quick was possible," Judai told his cards, which got an immediate response.

"**We understand, we'll help you defeat your opponent in no time,"** replied one of the female spirits with a warm smile on her face.

This female spirit had a beautiful smooth dark brown complexion, forest green eyes with dark spring green painted lips, and deep jungle green hair that was tied into a long plat that reached down to her feet. She wore a hunter green colored sleeveless dress with a midriff and a ring of golden leaves wrapped around her petite waist like a belt and around her arms like a bracelet. This beautiful female spirit was known as Gaia the Earth Goddess.

"Thanks Gaia, I appreciate it," Judai said gratefully returning her smile.

Judai suddenly sensed that someone was coming and figured that it must be his opponent. Gaia quickly disappeared before Judai placed his deck into his duel disk. Judai then turned his eyes to the other entrance of the field and saw someone walking through the entrance. As soon as the person came into view, Judai was greatly surprised as he immediately recognized who the person was.

"I see by the look on your face that you know exactly who I am so there's no need for me to introduce myself," the man replied as he walked onto his side of the duel field with a smirk on his face.

"I'll make this very simple. I have a special offer for you Yuki Judai," started the man but Judai was quick to respond before he said anything else.

"I'm not interested in anything _you_ have to offer," Judai remarked in a snappy tone, knowing that this person was nothing but trouble and couldn't be trusted.

In fact Judai turned his back to the man; ready to leave the field yet what the person said next froze Judai right in his tracks.

"Really, because I think both Yugi and Yusei would be very upset to know that you would be the one responsible for all of your secrets being exposed to everyone," the man claimed with a smug tone, with the knowledge that he now had Judai's undivided attention.

Despite how worried Judai felt, he did his best to keep his voice as calm and collected as possible.

"And exactly how would you accomplish that?" challenged Judai while turning around to face the person.

An amusing chuckle came from the man before he pulled a red folder from out of his green jacket. He then made a swift yet expert toss of the folder to Judai who managed to catch it in his hand with ease. Uncertainty briefly crossed Judai's face before he opened up the folder and was shocked beyond belief as he went through the containments of the folder.

"I believe you'll find that even a quarter of all the pictures and documents are more than enough proof for you," the man cockily answered as the smirk grew more on his lips.

A hard expression came on Judai face as he closed the folder and glared at the man in front of him.

"And I'm guessing this isn't the only copy you have?" Judai questioned though it was clear it was meant as more of a statement.

The man chuckled as he casually brushed his long red bang more to the side of his face.

"I knew you were a lot smarter than what your grades told. I certainly look forward to putting all that extensive knowledge you have to use Judai…or would you prefer Herald," the man stated normally causing Judai to be on a higher alert than he already was.

Judai's face became even harder as his eyes slowly turned into a haunting deep gold color and tendrils of darkness were beginning to circle around him.

"If you know who I am then you know not to tempt me," Judai remarked in a cold and powerful voice that certainly belonged to a king.

Most people would feel intimidated by Judai right now but the man became even more enthusiastic at the display of power Judai was exhibiting as a sinister smirk grew on his lips.

"I am very aware that you are much more powerful than myself and could easily dispose of me if you wish. However as you already stated I have more than one copy of the information in that folder and if anything were to happen to me or if I am gone for more than half an hour I have already given certain people instructions to expose it to the public right away. In fact it has already been ten minutes since I told them this, if I'm not back in twenty minutes…well you get the idea. So Judai if you want to continue to try and intimate me go ahead. I have all to time in the world to wait, you don't," the person elaborated in a smug tone.

The tendrils of darkness were evaporating as Judai's eyes were returning back to their normal brown color. A large frown had formed on his face at the realization that this man had trapped him into a corner.

"What do you want?" asked Judai in a harsh voice not liking the situation at all.

Seeing Judai submit to him brought a gleam of delight into the man's eyes and was more than happy to answer the question.

"It's very simple really. We duel. If you win I will destroy all of the information I have on you three and won't bother you again. However if I win you must become a member of my organization," he answered, which made Judai's face scrunch in distaste.

Judai was well aware of the man's organization. Everything about the organization screamed wrong to Judai and he certainly had no intent to become a part of it. However he did suspect that they would target him eventually which is why he tried to be as low key as possible but it seemed that it was all for not.

"_**This man is appalling. I can easily see through him. He has no intention of letting you go even if you do win the duel,"**_ Yubel remarked to Judai with revolution clear in her voice.

"_**I know, but as long as he has that folder I have no choice,"**_ angrily replied Judai hating that he was in this situation.

"_**Then I suggest we come up with a plan and quick,"**_ Yubel answered seriously to which Judai gave a mental nod in agreement.

However the man's voice quickly interrupted the private conversation between the two.

"Talking to your precious guardian is only wasting your time Herald. But don't worry once you join me I'll make sure to put that lovely soul fusion of yours to good use," he stated with a smirk.

This had caused Judai to snap as his eyes turned gold and the strands of darkness appeared once again. Only this time Judai lashed out as he used the darkness swirling around him to propel the man off the duel field and send him flying into the wall.

"_**Baka he's trying to rattle you!"**_ scolded Yubel which succeeded in bringing Judai back to his senses.

Realizing Yubel was right made Judai reprehend himself for letting the person get to him like that. It was then that he heard an amused chuckle and turned to see the man now walking back onto to the field while clapping his hands in a mocking gesture.

"That was excellent Herald. Your power is truly astounding. I just can't wait to make you mine," the man said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Judai had enough of this man and quickly activated his duel disk with a stone cold expression on his face.

"If we're going to duel than let's duel," responded Judai in an emotionless voice.

"Very well Herald, let us begin," the man agreed as he too activated his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Yugi had never been more grateful now than ever that his grandfather knew about his relationship between Judai, Yusei and himself. He didn't have to worry about sneaking in and out of the Game Shop or try and hide their pictures or other things that related to the three of them together. His grandpa had also been very helpful to all three of them in the past and still continues to do so even now. In fact at this moment Sugoroku Muto was currently in the kitchen preparing several bentos for Yugi's little gathering with Yusei and Judai. As he finished packing the last box, he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Konnichiha jiisan," Yugi greeted happily as soon as he entered the kitchen with Yami in physical form right behind him.

"Konnichiha Yugi, Atem. You both look a little eager today," teased Sugoroku already knowing why the two were somewhat excited.

"Yusei-kun is finally going to show us what he's been working on for these past weeks and knowing Yusei it has to be something really good for him to keep it a secret from us," answered Yugi with excitement clear in his voice.

"I admit I'm quite curious as well to what it could be that Yusei's been working on," Yami added with an intrigued expression on his face.

"I agree; that boy is a wiz when it comes to those machines. I'm sure you all won't be disappointed one bit," Sugoroku remarked with a smile.

"Yeah I can hardly wait. I hope Judai-kun gets here soon," Yugi admitted with growing anticipation.

"Considering that he can teleport it shouldn't be that long aibou though amazingly even with that power he still manages to be late on occasion," Yami stated with a hint of humor in his tone.

"True but I doubt Judai would be this time since I know he's just as motivated as us to find out what Yusei's surprise is," replied Yugi.

"I just hoped I packed enough food. With an appetite like Judai's one can never be sure if they have the right amount," remarked Sugoroku in amusement which made the other two chuckle as they were all fully aware of Judai's legendary bottomless stomach.

However the humorous moment was quickly interrupted by a painful scream coming from Yugi's mouth. This immediately gained the attention of the others as they saw that Yugi was slightly bent over with his arms tightly covering up his chest. Yami who was the closest to Yugi swiftly went to his side and was shell shocked when he noticed blood seeping onto the sleeves of Yugi's jacket.

"Yugi let me see!" Yami said urgently as he started moving Yugi's arms from his chest.

When Yugi's chest was uncovered a gasp escaped Yami's lips as he saw a sever stab wound on Yugi's stomach. Sugorokuwho had also went over to Yugi and saw the wound causing a strict look to come over his features.

"Atem, get the first aid kit. I'll stay with Yugi," Sugoroku instructed to the ex-pharaoh.

Yami did not want to leave Yugi's side for a second and was hesitant to do so; however one look at the seriousness on Sugoroku's face left no room for argument.

"T-That's not necessary," panted out Yugi surprising the other two.

When Yugi noticed the confused and almost reluctant expressions on their faces, he knew that he had better explain quickly or they would act despite what he said anyway.

"Judai's the one who has been hurt; it's because of our bond that I received the wound too. I can also feel that Yusei's in the same situation as me. So I doubt patching me up would be enough to fix this. I have to try and heal all three of us," explained Yugi in heavy breaths.

Hearing this however brought a more troubled look on the two men's faces, especially Yami's.

"Yugi, healing all three of you like that would be very strenuous on you," Yami uttered seriously, not liking the idea of Yugi pushing himself to such a degree.

"I have to mou hitori no boku, it's the only way to fix this," retorted Yugi before another cry of pain came from his mouth.

Sugoroku and Yami immediately checked Yugi to see if more injures had appeared on Yugi's body. Luckily to their relief only the stab wound was still existent.

"I have to try and heal us now. Whatever is happening to Judai only seems to be getting worse," Yugi struggled to say though all the pain he felt.

"Then be careful Yugi," replied Sugoroku to his grandson with an encouraging look in his eyes.

"And we'll be right here for you aibou," reassured Yami with a comforting smile of his own.

Yugi gave them both a warm smile in return before he closed his eyes and an expression of concentration crossed his face. It wasn't long before a glowing purple encircled star symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead and Yugi could feel himself drifting further away from the world around him and deeper into his own soul. The more deeper he went the more stronger he could feel the connection that bonded him to Yusei and Judai to the point that he could almost touch it. Yugi was now more in tune to Yusei and Judai and could tell that just like him; they both were in serious pain. Knowing that the source of the pain was coming from Judai's end, Yugi focused his power more on Judai while also spreading his power to Yusei and himself as well. Yugi could already feel his wound start to heal and knew the same thing was now happening to Judai and Yusei.

Yet to Yugi's surprise a sudden barrier was put up which caused his healing power to cut off from Judai's side of the link. Yugi was puzzled by this wondering why Judai had stopped the healing process. Yugi began to feel waves of confusion and worry from Yusei's side of the link letting him know that Yusei was just as surprised as he was that Judai had stopped it. It was times like these where Yugi wished they could communicate to each other with words but because there link was conducted on such a high spiritual level any kind of physical actions were practically impossible to do. The only way they could form some kind of communication was by sending their emotions across the link to get a good idea of what the other was feeling or doing. And from all the adrenalin, anxiousness, and exhaustion that was coming from Judai right now Yugi could guess that either Judai was in some kind of fight or a duel. Unfortunately neither option was exactly comforting to Yugi knowing that Judai had been hurt and had refused to be healed.

Yusei must have been on the same wavelength as Yugi because feelings of uneasiness and persistence were carried over from Yusei towards Judai. Yugi decided to follow Yusei's lead and send over his own concern to Judai, wanting to know what was happening to Judai. They were soon meant with a feeling of reassurance, yet there was also an edge of urgency behind it as well which told them that something was defiantly wrong. Yugi and Yusei were very reluctant to let this go and wanted to know more from Judai, however Judai's side of the link had been immediately cut off completely causing Yugi and Yusei to no longer feel Judai at all. Panic quickly set in for Yusei and Yugi from the loss of Judai's presence, knowing that something unexpectedly happed to Judai. They tried searching for any trace of Judai on the spiritual plane but turned up completely empty.

Yugi realizing that there was no more they could do to help Judai in this state decided that he could at least finish healing them now that Judai's barrier had left along with Judai. So Yugi put his entire focus on that task and even though it was a lot harder with not being able to hone in on Judai, Yugi had managed to heal the three of them completely. Yugi felt gratitude come from Yusei and Yugi gladly accepted it before they both agreed that it would be better for them to regroup back in the physical world so they could figure out what to do next.

* * *

When the man was sure that the gas in the duel arena had been cleared, he immediately took off the protective mask from his face. It wasn't long before a sinister and victorious smirk crossed his lips as his eyes landed on the unconscious prone figure of Judai across the field. He became very amused when he saw the duel monster that was on the field at the time he set off the gas was now desperately calling out Judai's name as she went over to Judai. Yet to her surprise when she tried to shake Judai awake, her hands went right through him causing the man watching to laugh at her expense.

"You're wasting you're my dear. Not only did I make sure that the gas was strong enough to knock out an elephant but as long as I still have Skill Drain activated on the field you all are just powerless holograms," he gloated in confidence making the female monster glare at the man with loathing.

Sadly she knew that the man was right. Even if she was able to wake Judai they all would still be at his mercy as long as he had that trap on the field that pretty much made all of them, including Judai, powerless.

"_That accursed man played us from the beginning!"_ the female duel monster thought in anger.

"**Gaia, calm yourself. Getting angry is pointless. All we can do now is stay strong for Judai and trust the others to save us,"** Yubel stated calmly as she appeared in her spiritual form knowing that only Gaia could see her.

Gaia was surprised and a bit angry at Yubel's calm demeanor at the tragic situation they were all in. She expected Yubel out of all of them to be the most worried and chaotic at this point and didn't understand why she hadn't at least cursed/threatened the man by now. However one look in Yubel's eyes was enough for Gaia to understand perfectly. Protecting Judai was her responsibility and passion, for her to not be able to do anything to stop the man from hurting and using Judai was really tearing her apart. Nonetheless there was a resolve in Yubel's eyes that told her that no matter what happened next she would continue to protect Judai no matter what. Despite the situation, Gaia couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips having also agreed to herself that she would also continue to protect Judai as well. She could feel her other fellow goddesses coming to the same decision.

"**We are more than willing to help you in protecting Judai. We're with you Yubel-chan,"** declared Gaia strongly to which brought a shadow of a smile on Yubel's face.

There was no more that needed to be said between the two. Yubel soon disappeared back into Judai's subconscious and Gaia returned back to her card after giving the man another distasteful glare. Of course the glare didn't faze the man one bit and only made him more satisfied knowing that he got what he wanted in the end. When the duel monster returned to her card, the man then walked across the field over to where Judai was, with his duel disk still activated so that Skill Drain was still in effect to keep any attempt of escape from Judai's duel monsters. Now right in front of the unconscious Judai the man couldn't help the wicked grin that grew on his face.

"Welcome to the Arcadia Movement Yuki Judai," the man announced before he let out a victorious and foul laugh that echoed over the entire duel field.

**A/N: So for those who watched Yugioh 5Ds you probably know who the man is that wants Judai. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys!**

**Card Stats:**

**Gaia the Earth Goddess**

**Star:** 6

**Atk/Def:** 2100/1700

**Attribute:** Earth

**Type:** Plant/Effect

**Effect:** This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. You can change the battle position of any monster that this card attacks or attacks this card.

**Next Chapter:** Judai, Friend or Enemy?


End file.
